


Et l'ordre du destin qui gêne nos pensées n’est pas toujours écrit dans les choses passées

by Oceanna



Series: Aux âmes bien nées [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, J'ai essayé d'être la plus claire, Mais c'est compliqué - Freeform, Théorie (foireuse) de voyage dans le temps, multivers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: La vie est un jeu de hasard, de probabilités et de décisions. Dans un univers, Regulus parvient à retourner dans le temps. Dans un autre, il n'y parvient pas.De décision en hasard, les possibilités sont multiples et simultannées et, toujours, en prise avec des forces qui dépasse les efforts d'un serpentard décidé à changer le cours du destin.Ou : Comment est-ce que Regulus Black a empêché la scène de la cabane hurlante sans s'en rendre compte ni le savoir.





	Et l'ordre du destin qui gêne nos pensées n’est pas toujours écrit dans les choses passées

**Author's Note:**

> Et j’ai enfin pu trouver un titre de Corneille (de _Cinna_ et non du _Cid_ ) après les deux dernières où je m’étais dirigée vers Racine !  
> Et je suis désolée d’avance pour le moment un peu… complexe d’explication de théorie du voyage dans le temps. J’ai tenté de faire au plus simple. Ah, et on m’a fait remarquer (à juste titre) que tout ce que je dis est nié dans l’Enfant maudit – ce qui est l’occasion pour moi de préciser que pour le moment, je m’appuie d’abord sur les livres, ensuite sur Pottermore tant que je peux et que je n’ai ni lu ni l’envie de m’appuyer sur _l’Enfant maudit_.

« D’après Sulini Parikh, le danger des retourneurs de temps n’est pas dans le voyage en lui-même, mais dans le fait qu’ils opèrent dans un univers unique, à cause de la continuité physique de celui qui voyage. »

Regulus regarde fixement Liam et ne répond rien. Son ami le pratique depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre qu’il doit s’expliquer plus simplement. Liam grimace parce qu’il est presque impossible de faire simple en parlant de voyage temporel, passe une main dans ses cheveux et reprend :

« Tu sais, ces deux études qui confirment que les voyages temporels avec un retourneur de temps qui n’ont pas abouti à un accident sont des boucles parfaites ? Elle propose l’idée que c’est parce que la personne qui voyage est dans un univers unique parce que son corps reste le même. »

Regulus laisse passer une seconde et réfléchi aux conséquences de ce que veut dire Liam. À côté de lui, Corban s’impatiente :

« Et ça fait quelle différence ?, demande-t-il.

-Cela veut dire que le modèle de Gerwick est possiblement incomplet, répond Liam. »

Il donne l’impression de sautiller à côté d’eux, comme souvent lorsqu’il est emporté par ses réflexions. Corban n’est pas aussi intéressé que Regulus par le voyage temporel, donc il met un peu de temps à comprendre ce dont il parle :

« Le truc qui dit que tout n’est que fatalité et que si on tente de changer le passé ou le futur, la personne qui le fait a toutes les chances de mourir en essayant ou que son action soit annulée ?

-Ouip, confirme Liam. Elle reprend une autre théorie, moldue je crois, qui dit que le futur est multiple et qu’il existe une infinité d’univers parallèles qui divergent les uns des autres sur des détails plus ou moins importants.

-Et qu’est-ce qu’ils en savent, les moldus ?, demande Regulus. »

Liam hausse une épaule.

« Rien ? Enfin, peut-être quelque chose, mais comme de toute façon c’est de la théorie pure, c’est pas comme si leur absence de magie pouvait changer quelque chose, non ? Et Parikh semble être plutôt convaincue. Elle dit que si on veut prouver cela, il faudrait trouver un moyen de voyager dans le temps seulement avec son âme, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Regulus hoche la tête, et tombe dans un silence contemplatif. Il sait que la plupart des magies qui touchent à l’âme sont extrêmement dangereuses et souvent très proches des arts sombres. Cela signifie que la personne qui se lancera dans des expériences pour prouver cette théorie sera soit un fou inconscient, soit ignoré par la partie officielle du monde académique.

« Est-ce qu’elle parle d’âme spécifiquement, ou est-ce qu’on peut réduire ça aux souvenirs ?, demande-t-il finalement. »

 

 

Cette conversation est une clef : sans elle, Regulus et Liam ne se seraient pas passionnés pour la question du voyage dans le temps et sur la manière de faire se déplacer uniquement des souvenirs à la manière d’une pensine.

 

 

Prenons un peu de recul.

Dans cet univers, Regulus Black s’ennuie et s’amuse à inventer une formule qui lui permettrait de faire réintégrer ses seuls souvenirs dans le passé. Il s’ennuie, la prononce, et l’oublie en pensant qu’elle n’a pas fonctionné. Il ne la prononce pas. Ou encore, Corban l’interrompt et il laisse de côté ses recherches. Dans de multiples univers, Regulus se réveillera avec le souvenir de sa mort cinq ans plus tard. Dans d’autres, il continue d’exister comme auparavant. Dans ces premiers univers, il connaît une multitude de destins. Il finira à Azkaban. À Saint Mangouste. Il tentera de joindre Ramarus Greengrass. Parfois, Cornelia Greengrass sera assez curieuse pour lui répondre et entamer une correspondance avec cet inconnu. Parfois, elle écartera la lettre comme étant celle d’un mécontent qui utilise de grands mots pour une vengeance personnelle.

 

 

Prenons encore plus de recul et concentrons-nous sur trois autres personnages.

Dans de multiples univers, Sirius Black et James Potter ont décidé de haïr Severus Rogue. S’il est presque impossible pour eux de bien s’entendre, la férocité de leur relation n’est pas une fatalité – même si elle est encouragée par leur différences de classe, de maison, de rapport à la magie et à la morale, par la personne de Lily Evans ou de la réputation des serpentard au sein de Poudlard. Malgré tout cela, dans certains univers, Severus Rogue n’est pas toujours la cible privilégiée des blagues de plus mauvais goûts des maraudeurs et n’a pas pour seule obsession d’être celui qui leur donnera une leçon.

Nous sommes en 1976. Dans bien des univers Severus Rogue est dans sa cinquième année. Solitaire et peu sympathique, il est une cible de choix pour ceux qui osent braver sa capacité à inventer de nouveaux sorts. Revanchard et avide de reconnaissance, il est obsédé par le fait de se venger du groupe de Gryffondor qui s’acharnent sur lui. Qu’a-t-il d’autre à faire cette année-là ? Sa maison est fidèle à elle-même : refermée sur ses membres, secrète et fière, le nom du seigneur des Ténèbres y circule à voix basse. Les intrigues et les rivalités ne changent guère : le statut quo doit pouvoir durer toute la scolarité.

Ce printemps-là, Severus Rogue est approché par Regulus pour lui donner des cours de potion. Le jeune Black peut le faire pour bien des raisons. Sa cousine Narcissa lui a demandé cette faveur pour son fiancé, ou bien parce qu’il est parfaitement conscient que Slughorn n’a rien à lui apprendre. Il peut aussi le faire parce qu’il a menti à son frère, qu’il est revenu dans le passé et qu’il a décidé de renverser Voldemort. C’est seulement dans ces derniers univers que Severus entend donc les pointes que Regulus lance à Rowland Avery, Aubrey Mulciber et Samuel Wilkes.

Évidemment, Severus peut y réagir de différentes manières. Il est encore à temps de demander à Regulus de partir pour ne pas être pris dans une bataille entre Sangs-Purs qui ne le concerne pas. Il peut ignorer cela et se concentrer sur la tâche qui l’occupe depuis deux ans qui est de découvrir ce que font James Potter, Sirius Black et leurs amis. Il peut aussi se demander quel est le changement dans l’équilibre des pouvoirs qui a conduit à cette situation et à quoi est en train de jouer cet imbécile.

 

 

Revenons sur Sirius Black : dans cet univers, il vient d’apprendre que son jeune frère a passé sa nuit à l’infirmerie et qu’il a été attaqué. Furieux – parce que c’est une année où Sirius est perpétuellement furieux et se débat dans une colère qui menace de l’étouffer – il se rend immédiatement chez les serpentards et exige de le voir. Parfois, il ne trouve personne pour relayer sa demande, tant les membres de la maison sont circonspect face à lui. Parfois, ils sont incapables d’avoir une conversation et finissent par se disputer et Regulus n’osera pas écrire dans son journal que leur distance est trop grande pour qu’ils puissent se comprendre, qu’importe l’inquiétude de Sirius et l’admiration que Regulus lui porte encore. Parfois, ils arriveront à avoir une conversation. Parfois, Sirius choisira de devenir le garde du corps de son frère, qu’importent les conséquences et les nombreuses disputes que cela causera entre eux. Parfois, qu’importe l’issue de sa conversation avec Regulus, Sirius oubliera ses bonnes résolutions et se tournera vers son souffre-douleur usuel : Severus Rogue. Parfois, au contraire, Sirius concentrera toute sa colère sur ceux qui ont osé attaquer son frère et les rendra indistinctement coupables de tous les maux de la terre : Avery, Mulciber et Wilkes.

 

 

Revenons à Severus Rogue : son ancien élève a été attaqué par ses camarades de dortoir, et Sirius Black le laisse miraculeusement tranquille. Sa réaction peut varier : parfois, il choisit de faire front avec Avery, Mulciber et Wilkes parce que les grands principes rageurs de Potter et Black l’irritent plus que raison, et parce qu’il est incapable de comprendre comment le reste du monde peut y être aveugle – le reste du monde, ou seulement Lily Evans. Mais souvent, il se met en retrait : il est un ami de circonstance du trio qui partage son dortoir et n’est leur allié pour éviter de devenir leur souffre-douleur – son statut de sang-mêlé le pose déjà assez en victime. Et ma foi, cela l’arrange que ce soit le jeune Black qui mette un coup de pieds dans la fourmilière.

Mais Severus n’a pas oublié d’être bête : il se demande si ce changement va aboutir à un autre rapport de force au sein des serpentards. Il se demande à quel point Regulus avait cela en tête lorsqu’il a commencé à provoquer les trois autres, quand le reste de l’école le voit comme une victime. Severus est prêt à parier que c’est le cas : tout lui semble trop intentionnel de la part de Regulus. De là, il observera avec d’autant plus d’attention les actions du jeune Black. D’abord sa distance presque méprisante avec Gibbon et McNair, alors qu’il supportait auparavant avec un intérêt flatteur leurs compliments. La manière dont il ne laisse personne oublier qui l’a attaqué et dont il tente de se placer en protecteur de tout ceux qui souffre de leurs mains. Severus ne sait pas s’il est le seul à voir l’ironie de ce renversement. Regulus Black le joue très bien, presque avec naïveté et personne ne fait de remarques… Mais qui oserait en faire, à propos d’un Black ?

Regulus ne s’arrête pas. C’est cela qui perturbe le plus Severus : il continue d’agir ainsi avec des inconnus, d’une manière qui semble désintéressée. Qu’est-ce qui relie Regulus à cette née-moldue de Gryffondor devant qui il s’excuse ? Avec la Poufsouffle sur laquelle s’acharne McNair et Gibbon ? Pourquoi s’est-il pris de l’envie de faire rentrer la petite Selwyn dans l’équipe de Quidditch ?

Cela n’a strictement aucun sens.

Ou plutôt, Severus est persuadé que cela en a un, parce que Regulus Black ne semble oubliable et maladroit qu’en comparaison avec son frère. Il y a quelque chose qui est en train de se mettre en marche, quelque chose d’ambitieux et il est prêt à parier que s’il veut tirer son épingle du jeu, il a intérêt à être du bon côté… Mais quel _est_ le bon ? Le jeune Black dépense beaucoup d’énergie, mais il est seul, ou entouré d’alliés médiocres… Severus continue de l’observer et se promet de démêler les fils de l’énigme.

 

 

Revenons chez les gryffondors avec Sirius Black et ses amis. La colère de Sirius leur est devenue aussi habituelle que les repas dans la Grande Salle, un fait de l’existence avec lequel on doit composer. Seul James Potter et, parfois, Remus Lupin arrivent à le canaliser – et encore, seulement en le redirigeant vers une autre cible. L’agression de Regulus – son petit-frère dont il voit les cernes grandir et le visage se fermer – est devenu son nouveau leitmotiv : comment a-t-il pu ne rien voir ? Brusquement, ses priorités changent. Il hait toujours aussi profondément Severus Rogue, mais il n’a de cesse de se venger – là sont les vrais ennemis, là est le vrai danger. Il échafaude des plans et des plans et des plans et n’écoute pas ses amis quand ils lui disent que c’est une obsession.

 

 

Et c’est ainsi que l’on aboutit à la date du 11 juin 1976. Dans bien des univers, c’est une date centrale dans la vie de Severus Rogue et de Sirius Black : il a provoqué encore et encore Sirius à propos de Remus et de son secret. Sirius est plein de colère et de frustration et d’une rage d’autant plus forte qu’il ne lui reste que quelques moments avant de quitter Poudlard pour revenir dans une famille qu’il hait profondément. Sirius ne réfléchit plus, ce jour-là, comme il ne réfléchissait pas les jours précédents. Il ne pense pas aux conséquences : il veut détruire quelque chose. Alors il donne à Severus le moyen d’arrêter le Saule Cogneur sans penser une seule seconde qu’il peut en mourir – qu’il peut couvrir les mains de son ami de sang.

Mais dans cet univers ?

Dans cet univers, il s’agit d’une banale journée d’examen pour Severus qui tente toujours de comprendre les manigances du jeune Black et dont le principal intérêt est d’éviter Avery, Mulciber et Wilkes. Sirius a passé bien plus de sa rage à protéger son frère depuis un mois et s’en tient à des jeux moins mortels dans la salle d’examen. Et Regulus Black ? Il reçoit une lettre et décide d’emprunter un livre moldu à la bibliothèque.

Et leurs vies continuent.


End file.
